


If Only He Can Hear Somebody Scream

by versaillesatnight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Halloween, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, but they sure are sweet to each other, um they kill bad people in bad ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versaillesatnight/pseuds/versaillesatnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He screams and cries the whole way through. He promises he won’t do it again. They always promise they won’t do it again. Bucky and Steve learned better the first time.<br/>One great thing about Halloween, they don’t have to worry about the screams."</p><p> </p><p>Or: Steve and Bucky are the scariest things on the streets of Brooklyn on Halloween night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only He Can Hear Somebody Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha okay so this was a QUICK write but i really wanted a Halloween fic to come out before Halloween so I finally wrote one of my fave tropes I was always afraid to approach which is a serial kill AU. It's set very losely in the early 90's, and Bucky and Steve were in Vietnam, but i definitely took some liberties with that whole time period. This is not historically accurate. This does not conform to the laws of time. I think it's fairly mild compared to other serial killer fics I have read but I just want everyone to know what they are getting into. Bucky and Steve are still devoted to i guess their idea of right and wrong, but they are very much serial killers, and that is very much not anything I think real Steve or Bucky would do. But what's more Halloween-y than murder? That being said, I did try to keep them as close to their canon counterparts as possible, and I wanted them to still be very gentle with each other. I know that sometimes freaks me out about these kinds of fics, so no worries there. The title is from a song by The Diamonds called Batman, Wolfman which is a delightful tune about a girl only wanting to make out during monster movies which is amazing and you should all listen to it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this and that it helps you get in the Halloween spirit.

“I fucking hate Halloween,” Bucky says, another group of rowdy teenagers pushing past them on the sidewalk. He steadies Steve, pulls him to the inside track.

“People think that wearing a mask gives them an excuse to be an asshole,” Steve replies.

“Think that they can get away with it. Think no one will see it’s them.”

Bucky smiles down at his guy, always knows just what’s on his mind.

“But we see, don’t we baby?” He says.

Steve smiles like the sun cutting through the grey autumn day, “Well, someone’s gotta hold ‘em accountable.”

* * *

Bucky still dresses like a soldier for Halloween. Steve laughs every time. It’s in poor taste.

Steve wears something to lure them in. Well, half that. Half to work Bucky up.

His shorts are red and stark against his pale skin, “Look pretty enough to be a pinup,” Bucky says, and mouths at Steve’s neck.

“Later,” Bucky promises as Steve leans into it, “You know we got work to do.”

“Yeah,” Steve breathes, pulls away slowly. 

“If you’re really good I’ll give you a present when we get home,” Bucky says.

“Wrong holiday, idiot” Steve says, kisses Bucky hard enough to hurt, tucks his knife into his waistband next to the gun, “Trick or treat.”

* * *

They find someone quick. It’s always so quick; Bucky has to wonder if someone up there is on their side.

The guy’s been bothering a girl for a couple minutes, hovering around her like a goddamn pest. Dressed like a priest. That’s the kind of disrespect Steve’s never found funny.

The girl doesn’t want the attention, it’s clear, but that’s not quite enough. Steve sits poised on the bar stool, eyes trained. Bucky loves watching him watch.

The girl leaves to go to the bathroom, drink not attended. Not smart, but she shouldn’t have to be.

The guy doesn’t even look over his shoulder before slipping something into it. Steve meets Bucky’s eyes. Bucky’s got his hands on the guy in a blink. He moves quick, but Steve moves quicker, already on the guy’s other side, knife slipped against his ribs.

“Take a walk with us,” Steve says, “You look like you need some air.”

On the way out, Steve knocks the drink to the floor.

The guy seems too stupid to know what’s going on. Maybe this won’t teach him anything. Bucky doesn’t care.

The hand he used to drug the drink goes finger by finger. It’s easy to slice, Bucky just wishes the alley had some better lighting.

He screams and cries the whole way through. He promises he won’t do it again. They always promise they won’t do it again. Bucky and Steve learned better the first time.  
One great thing about Halloween, they don’t have to worry about the screams.

The last thing to go is his dick. He’s pissed himself, is blubbering and begging. Bucky lets Steve do the honors, knows he won’t make it painless.

He’s in shock by the time they’re done. Steve gathers the parts neatly, dumps them in a garbage can and starts a fire. His boy is smart as a goddamn whip.

They leave him his phone. Steve is feeling generous. The temperature is dropping lower, and Bucky doubts anyone’s looking for him, but he has the slimmest chance.

Bucky kicks him hard in the head, once, just in case.

* * *

They met in the war. Both enlisted of their own free will. Misplaced sense of patriotism.

“Stupidest goddamn decision you could make,” mean, angry mouths of people who were drafted. They never stopped giving them shit, pushed them together.

Even if they hadn't, Steve and he wouldn’t have stayed apart long. They were like goddamn magnets, like atoms that collide catastrophically. An explosion, but holy hell, if you were safe from the blowout, it was a beautiful sight to see.

They were fast friends. Bucky was fast to fall in love. It'd never happened before, but he ate Steve up like the first sweet thing he’d ever had.

Eyes blue and angry, tiny body pushing harder than any of the worthless men in their squad, too smart and pissed at the world for his own good. Too concerned with what's good.

Bucky wasn't as good as Steve, but he wanted to be. Steve tried to fight back against the teasing with words, fancy ideals these sacks of shit would never grasp.

They called him names. When Steve would leave, Bucky sometimes stayed behind, gave them instructions in the only way they'd understand.

The first time they made love (that's what Steve called it, and Bucky had been so close to crying he had to hide his face) it was with another man's blood dried on his knuckles.

The first time Bucky told Steve he loved him was about a month later. A couple of guys from their squad had hit a whore house in Saigon. They'd roughed up a girl real bad. She'd had a baby girl too, no older than 5 they bragged, and she hadn't gotten away clean either.

Steve came up with the idea, but Bucky got it all together. They set their tents ablaze that night, had already blocked the exits, secured them in their cots. Not going anywhere.

The flames were hard to keep going, the air so goddamn damp and heavy, but Stevie was good with fire. Told Bucky just what to do.

They'd kissed like crazy in their own tent. Bucky swore he could feel the heat even half a camp away.

"Love you, holy shit, you're something else. Fucking love you."

Steve bit and lip and blushed, still the sweetest goddamn thing Bucky had ever seen.

* * *

Bucky knew how Steve looked in those shorts. He was well fucking acquainted. That was the whole goddamn point.

It didn't stop him from getting twitchy whenever he caught someone looking.

Nothing bad enough to be punished yet, Steve soothed. Bucky didn't agree, but he knew it'd make his guy unhappy, so he sticks to slamming against the bodies whose gazes aren't polite.

It's been a short night, but their count is already higher than last Halloween's. Bucky wonders if people are stupider, or if they're just getting sharper. Better.

They're in another shit hole of a club, and Bucky can tell his baby is crashing. He had a cold the week before. He'd promised to tell Bucky if he got to feeling worn down, but Bucky didn't buy it. Had to watch for the signs himself.

The music is blaring so Bucky leans up close to him.

He's got a fleck of blood behind his ear. Usually so clean. Yeah, he needs to get him home.

He licks at the spot, more for the reaction than anything.

"You think I'm stupid, Rogers?"

Steve leans back into it, "Sure do."

Bucky laughs, hot breath across the sensitive spot under Steve's ear, just like he likes it, "About most things, maybe, but not about you."

“You’ve been holding out on me,”  
“Have not,” Steve says, but he sags against Bucky’s body like it’s an effort to keep upright. Bucky wraps his arm around Steve’s waist.

“Alright, baby, you ready to get home?”

“Mmm,” Steve says, leans back to presses his lips to the underside of Bucky’s jaw, “Still early. Someone might need us,”  
“If it were up to you we’d never go home,” Bucky says. One of the things he loves about him. Always wants to do too much. Cares about making sure people are behaving. Bucky doesn’t think that’s what drives himself, personally. It’d make him feel guilty if it didn’t bring about the same results.

“Come on, baby, let me take care of you.”

And Steve rolls his eyes and lets Bucky leads him out. Loves Bucky enough to keep himself kicking, not kill himself cutting the evil out the world.

Bucky’s making a path out of the club, Steve’s thin fingers wrapped around his wrists, when something breaks the connection.

Bucky turns around. No. Someone.

He’s bigger than Bucky. Dressed like a pirate. Rags that he can easily be grabbed by. An earring that looks real. Can be ripped out quick. Drunk, off balance. Bucky can get his head on the ledge of something easy.

It’s quick calculations. Knows what he going to do fast. He likes to think of it as a productive kind of unhinging, only ever this sharp when it comes to Steve.

Steve doesn’t look bothered by the guy, even though he’s got his hand on his ass. Knows Bucky will deal with it, and he’s goddamn right.

“Hey, motherfucker” Bucky says, doubling back, “I’m gonna give you three seconds to apologize,”

“Huh?” The guy says, hand still draped possessively across Steve’s waist, and Bucky’s vision flashes red.

Steve smiles, pleased, “Don’t think you’re gonna live to regret this,” he tells the guy.

It’s probably not the best place, but Bucky doesn’t care. That’s not what this is about. Can’t be, not anymore.

He hits the floor hard, legs knocked out from under him. Bucky’s on him in an instant, knuckles breaking open on his teeth, satisfying crunch of bone under his hands. The guy hardly fights back. Drunker than Bucky thought, then. He’ll have to work harder to get the lesson across. He gets a little lost in it, the feel of flesh becoming looser, softer under his fists.

Steve leans close to him, whispers in his ears, “Can’t kill him here, Buck. Later. I’ll make sure you get lots of time.”

It’s like a switch has gone off. Bucky stops swinging, rolls off the man easily.

“Fuck,” the guy says. He doesn’t look so much like a guy anymore. The sound comes out more of a garble.

Bucky grins, “Sorry,” he says to the crowd around him, “Got a little carried away. I’ll call for an ambulance.”

And that’s just the thing with these goddamn people. They bought it. They let him get away, easy as anything. And yeah, Bucky does make a call before slipping out, but it’s just so he’ll know where to find him later.

No one really cares that he just beat some guy to a pulp. No one did a goddamn thing to stop him. All they were interested in was the blood and the gore of it. Didn’t have the nerve to do it themselves, so they gathered around Steve and Bucky like goddamn bugs throwing themselves on a flame.

* * *

When he gets Steve home, he takes back what’s his.

Kisses the parts other hands touched, kisses every part. His warm, pink mouth. Sweet little nipples that stiffen under his tongue.

Steve’s moans are the prettiest goddamn thing Bucky’s ever heard.

Stretches him slowly, carefully. Never wants to see his baby bleed, would never forgive himself.

His cock’s been hard since they left the club, but Bucky slicks himself up real good, fingers Steve till he’s breathless and begging for it, before he slides home.

Steve is perfect around him. Always been so fucking perfect. Like he was made for Bucky.

And Bucky’s perfect for him, scratches that itch just right. Steve’s squirming and whining in a few minutes, just shallow thrusts that hit his prostrate dead on.

Bucky can never stop kissing him when they’re together. Wants to catch every sound, wants to be inside him, a part of him, in every way possible.

It’s the best when Steve comes, fragile little breaths punched out of him, and Bucky swallows every sound.

Steve clenches around him, and Bucky groans deep, comes in thick, hot pulses, fucks them deep into Steve.

Steve’s all but useless afterwards, so Bucky goes and gets them a washcloth. He wipes Steve down gently, kisses his slack mouth. He goes to get them some food, no candy, none of that sugary trash for his guy.

They share soup and thick pieces of buttered bread, Steve tucked against Bucky’s side in bed.

Steve dozes for a little bit, and Bucky watches him, the way his long lashes cast a shadow on his pale cheeks.

Bucky kisses his forehead gently, goes to make preparations.

When Steve wakes up, it’s around four in the morning. Bucky’s already packed up.

Steve smiles, stretches, “Eager, huh?”

“Just wanna finish the job.”

Steve dresses slowly, a show for Bucky alone. They’ll follow up on the promises Steve’s making, stretching into a thin shirt before bundling on a layer of a coat and scarf.

Bucky puts an arm around him, leads him out the apartment, and locks the door on the way out.

The hospital isn’t far at all. They should be home before dawn.

              

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO ALL!!!! Be safe out there or inside if you're staying in! Whatever your plans may be! Hope you enjoyed


End file.
